Nico's Love
by MissLizzie509
Summary: A fanfiction about who I think Nico should go out with. Some people say he's gay but because of his crush on Percy but he could be bi-sexual. I haven't finished reading HoO-TBoO so if there is any mistakes like that then that's why.
1. Unexpected love

I

 **Nico sat beside Hazel on the hill that overlooked New Rome**. He'd decided to come back to Camp Jupiter as he was too much of a hero at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone cheered for him when they felt his presence. He knew it would die down soon but he couldn't take it. At Camp Jupiter, however, he could be alone with Hazel. Reyna treated him as a Roman and was one of the first people who actually understood him.

Nico blinked once but when he opened his eyes, a vase filled with gooey, black liquid cam hurtling toward him. All he remembered was Hazel gasping and then screaming in anger. He heard the scream get distant and disappear.

He woke to Reyna and Hazel standing about 4 feet away, both blinking back tears. Nico saw Octavian stood behind them, with a murderous look. Octavian also had to glass vases filled with the black liquid. ''Stupid _Gracious_ ,'' He muttered, shaking with anger, ''I'll get you one day.'' Then he walked off.

Nico lifted his head, still dazed.

''Thank the Gods you're alive!'' Reyna said, running towards him and hugging him.

''Yeah, I'm alive, but I'll die soon. My gravestone will say 'Nico di Angelo, Died by a Hug.'' He murmured

''S-sorry,'' She said, and took her arms away.

Before she could move, Hazel came running forward and slammed into Reyna, who slammed into Nico and ended up lying next to him.

''Sorry!'' She yelled and dragged the two of them up.

As soon as they got up, a spear came flying towards Reyna. Nico tackled her and the two of them went tumbling down the hill (like Jack and Jill) into New Rome.

Before Reyna could hit her head, Nico pushed her out of the way and saved her from dying again.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''Yes. Y-you saved my life. Twice.'' She said. Then she did something Nico was not expecting. She looked away and then kissed him. . .


	2. Death of a foe

II

 **Reyna and Nico sat on the hill, having a picnic.** Reyna didn't care what Aphrodite had told her, she loved Nico, she knew it. Maybe Aphrodite had changed her mind, or maybe Aphrodite had given Reyna a hard relationship. Roman and Greek would always be hard. Maybe Aphrodite meant no _Roman_ demigod could heal her heart. It was all very confusing but all Reyna knew was that she was happy. She felt something with Nico, unlike Percy and Jason, she knew she was meant to be with Nico. After their quest, Reyna had seen the Hero he could be, she felt more close to Nico.

A dove circled above them and dropped a note on Reyna.

It read:

You've found the one.

Your relationship will be hard but, you've found the one.

She smiled and put the note in her pocket. Reyna stared into the horizon as the sun set.

''We'd better go, it's getting late.'' She told him.

Nico nodded and together they packed up their stuff. Nico went off to the fifth courhourt and Reyna headed to her room. She wouldn't forget this day.

Reyna woke to a scream. She leapt out of bed and bolted towards the sound. She saw Gwen lying lifeless on the ground, a dagger stuck in her back. Octavian was stood behind her, shocked and Nico in front. From what she saw, it looked like Octavian had tried to kill Nico and Gwen happened to be in the way.

''No, oh Gods please no,'' She muttered ''OCTAVIAN! You've done enough damage already! If this happens once again you are _dead!_ ''

''I'm so sorry Reyna, this is my fault. I shouldn't be here.'' Nico said.

''No, _he_ shouldn't be here.'' Reyna answered, nodding towards Octavian. ''We should get Gwen to sickbay, have you felt her die?''

''No, but she's close to it.''

''Good, Nico, you're the best.''

She and Nico carried Gwen away and left Octavian standing there, shell-shocked.

''STUPID _GRACEUS_ , YOU'LL BE DEAD BY TOMORROW!'' Octavian yelled.

 _No,_ a man's voice echoed around the hill, _you'll be dead tomorrow._ It was Hades.

The next day, Reyna woke to a scream again. She ran out once more. This time, Gwen, Nico, Hazel and Frank stood around the dead body of Octavian. By the looks of it, the lightning had struck Octavian. It was a stormy day and lightning was going off every five minutes. Octavian was just unlucky.

''He's dead, definitely dead.'' Nico murmured.

''Permission to be happy?'' Hazel asked.

''Permission granted.'' Reyna and Frank answered in unison.


End file.
